The Lost Quiver Ch 10
Chapter 10: Please Leave a Message After the Rainbow “Alright, lets give that thing a shot,” I said as I got up and pulled out my hammer. It was like the fight I had with Megan the first time, but I wasn’t going to go easy on him like Megan did. “I don’t even think you can take me down with this thing,” he countered as he got ready to attack. He swung his sword and the whole thing came apart and flew right at me. I deflected it with my hammer, but it simply retracted back into a sword and flew at me again. I sidestepped out of the way and began to run toward him ready to block another strike. “Man he is fast,” Abrams complained as all he could do was try and slow me down before I could get close enough to attack. As I rushed in, I swung my hammer toward his feet but he jumped up into the air and slashed at me. The blade detached and flew toward my own feet but I stepped on the blade forcing it against the ground. Abrams only smiled, but I couldn’t tell why until he pulled back on the handle and the small sections, including the ones under my feet retracted back causing me to fall backward against a large pillar. When I got my balance back I saw the blade come at me again and I lifted my hammer forcing the whip to wrap around the handle. I pulled back and it came flying out of his hands and on the ground. I then let the sections slide off my hammer and ran at Abrams who didn't know what to do besides “I quit, you win.” “But you didn't make it easy for me. That was a really good trick knocking me off balance. Did you plan it that way?” I asked him. Not knowing if he as starting to think on his feet or not. “Yup, my next plan was to pull your hammer away, but you pulled back first and it knocked me off guard, but I will get you next time, it’s a promise!” he said as his scowl turned into a smile. “Oh my gods, it can actually smile,” Megan said from her spot in the back. She laughed a little but Abrams simply turned away and the scowl was back on his face. As we walked back toward the station, I had to keep reminding him not to pull out his sword thing when people were around because there was no telling what they would see. He was really like a kid with a new toy and it was kind of funny. We headed back to the station after getting some lunch and before long we would be at Mount Othrys. As Megan and Abrams fell asleep that night, I was still worried about what all these monsters had in common. I went to the bathroom and when I went to wash my hands, a small rainbow appeared in the sink and on the other side was Malcolm. His arms were chained to a stone wall and didn't seem to be moving. As he looked up, he must have seen the rainbow and something else from the look in his face. “Nolan, don’t come and rescue me. You don’t know what is happening here. They want…” but the message cut out. Someone wanted me to come there and I guess I was just taking to long. Plus, Malcolm only called me Nolan when he was completely serious. But why would he not want me to rescue him and what did they want him for. As this went on in my wind, there was a knock at the door. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands off before exiting the small bathroom and going back to my seat. I wish I could have gone to sleep after that but that message kept appearing every time I closed my eyes. Megan woke and saw me just looking out the window in a cold sweat. “What’s wrong,” she said a little sleepily. “I saw Malcolm,” I replied back, but without changing my position. I told her what I saw and I could tell she felt bad because she came over to the seat next to me and wrapped her arm around me. “Listen, we will save him and everything will be fine. Please try and get some sleep,” she told me as she kept her arm around me until I did eventually fall asleep. Chapter 11: Ludicrous Speed [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111